A flexible spending account (FSA) is a financial account which is set up by a user setting aside a portion of their income. For example, the FSA may be used for medical expenses, dependent care, and/or the like. A user needs to collect receipts of payments eligible for FSA reimbursement, and send the receipts to a FSA administer program. Upon verifying eligibility of the expenses, the FSA administer program may return the user payment amount to the user, by an authorized transfer of funds from the user's FSA account to the user.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.